


Get Happy and Lose Control

by Hekmugi



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/M, I swear, I'm better than that, Sex, This is not inspired by Lone Digger, Undressing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekmugi/pseuds/Hekmugi
Summary: Tanya asked Mao Mao to go get dinner with her, so what's with the suit?
Relationships: Tanya Keys/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	1. Sweet As Can Be

Mao Mao tugged at his suspenders. “I look ridiculous.”

“You do not,” Tanya laughed, brushing a paw against his arm.

“If you say so…”

“I do say so,” The tanuki wrapped her arm around Mao Mao’s as he jammed his paws into his pockets, “you think I’d let you leave the base if I thought you looked stupid?”

  
“Depends on whether or not you were filming me,” Mao Mao turned to her, smirking.

“Tempting… If I didn’t think you’d end up getting arrested for assault,” She said, reaching around with her free arm and pulling down Mao Mao’s hat. The white Panama hat’s brim came over Mao Mao’s eyes, causing him to jerk his head downwards. Growling, he reached up to bring it back into place.

“Tanya, cut it out! I just bought this stupid thing!”

“Hold on, Mao-” Tanya reached both of her paws up, brushing Mao Mao’s paw away as she set the hat straight- “You  _ will _ look stupid if you don’t set it on your head properly.”

  
“Maybe if I didn’t have to cut massive holes in the sides to fit my ears through…” Mao Mao grumbled.

  
“Yeah but it looks cute this way,” Tanya said, tilting the hat back into place, “it has a cute red band and everything - it’s your favorite color!”

“I guess it is pretty dope…” Mao Mao adjusted his tie, also red.

  
“This is why you need a woman in your life, otherwise you’d still be in those silly cuisses.”

“You said they looked cute!” Mao mao huffed, glancing at her.

  
“They do, just… Not when you’re going out.”

“You said we were getting dinner.”

Tanya adjusted her scarf, tilting the knot to the side. “Would you have agreed to it if I called it a date upfront?”

Mao Mao looked at his white dress shoes as they walked. “I don’t have to answer that.”

Stepping over puddles, he glanced towards his compatriot. Tanya had chosen a pair of yellow tennis shoes. They looked massive on her, and the thick, red socks were bunched up above the tongue of her shoes. Right above her lower hips was the cut-off of her dress, a thin red number with no sleeves. He followed the curve of her body, stopping at her neck.

  
“Yellow scarf, huh?” Mao Mao said.

“You like it?”   
  


“Yeah it looks very… Yellow.” Mao Mao glanced sideways.

Tanya snorted, putting a paw to her mouth. “Such a charmer.”

Mao Mao rolled his eyes. “Are we almost there?”

  
“Mhm,” Tanya pointed to a building at the end of the street, two stories tall and covered in neon lights, “It’s right there.”   
  
Mao Mao could hear the muffled bass reverberating from inside. The dull, rhythmic thumping rattled in his ears.

“Are you sure?”   
  
“C’mon, it’ll be fun! You don’t wanna leave the party dying, do ‘ya?”

Mao Mao looked at Tanya, confused. “What party? I thought we were getting dinner.”

“You’re gonna have fun,” Tanya said, rubbing Mao Mao’s back as he grumbled to himself.

As the pair approached the front entrance, they spotted an imposing bouncer blocking the entrance. A large deer in a suit, his eyes obscured by sunglasses, stared down at them.

“Name?”

“Keys, party of two,” Tanya said, holding up two digits.

The bouncer nodded, raising a hand to his glasses. He pulled them down, looking at Mao Mao.

“What’s with the stiff?”

  
“Don’t worry about him,” Tanya said, winking. “He’s new.”

“Alright, little man,” the Deer said, exhaling with a puff of steam, “We got one rule in here.”

Mao Mao grunted, looking up at the bouncer.

“If you start something, you better finish it.”

Mao Mao looked at Tanya, then back to the bouncer.

“...Alright?”

“Alright,” the bouncer said, moving to the side.

“Enjoy your evening, miss Keys.”

Tanya blew a kiss at the Deer as they walked past.   
  
As the two of them entered through the front door, Mao Mao looked back to Tanya.

“What’s his problem?”

“It’s his job, Mao.”

“And what did he mean by, ‘starting something’, anyway?” Mao Mao made air quotes with his paws.

“Don’t worry about it,” Tanya said, pushing past him as she led him through the entry corridor, “We’re just here to have some fun.”

They walked through a narrow, dim hall. A pair of sealed doors waited at the other end. The music was deafening from here, if not a bit muffled. Mao Mao scanned the floor, looking at the grime illuminated by red neon lights along the baseboards. Every one of his Hero senses were tingling, and if Tanya wasn’t egging him on he would’ve done a 180 and saw himself right back out.

“You coming or not?” Tanya asked, a few steps ahead of him.

  
Mao Mao snapped his head back up, looking at Tanya’s face. The neon lights made her dress look luminescent, showing off her form.

“...Yeah.”

He caught up with her, the two of them walking side by side as they reached the door.

Tanya brushed the door open with her paw. At once the muffled roar from the other side reached its full volume. Mao Mao’s ears bent back in response, his face curling into a grimace.   
Wasting no time, Tanya kept walking, forcing Mao Mao to venture deeper. The room was crowded, most of the patrons at the front of the room where a DJ booth was set up. The visual assault of multiple, flashing stage lights spinning around above them made Mao Mao dizzy, his eyes squinting as he tried to maintain a visual on Tanya. She scouted out a table for them, a two-seated mini-table on the outside edge of the main floor’s railing.

  
“C’mon!” Tanya shouted at Mao Mao.

He nodded, following her to the table as she took one of the stools. Mao Mao hopped up on the free stool, pulling his hat down over his face to give his eyes time to adjust.

“Do they even serve food here?” Mao Mao shouted at Tanya, keeping his head down.

  
“Yes, just hold on,” Tanya responded, flagging down a waiter a couple tables down.

The waiter approached the two of them, a lanky wolf with a well-trimmed face. He looked younger than Mao Mao - and he just turned twenty-one last week. He couldn’t help but wonder if the guy was even allowed to work at a place like this.

He passed two menu cards to them, wiping the middle of the table with a cloth he held on his arm.

“Can I get anything to start you two off with?” He asked them.

“I could go for a fuzzy navel,” Tanya said.

The waiter nodded, turning to Mao Mao.

“And you, sir?”

“Uh… Water.”

“I’ll be right back,” the wolf said, walking towards the bar.

  
“You didn’t say anything about drinking.”

Tanya waved a paw at him. “Relax, it’s just some schnapps and orange juice.”

Mao Mao rolled his eyes. “I know what a fuzzy navel is.”

Scanning the menu, Mao Mao found nothing that grabbed his attention. The usual burgers, chicken, and seafood were overpriced, and the throbbing in his head was killing his appetite.

“You know what you wanna get?” Tanya asked, setting her menu down.

  
Mao Mao shrugged, tossing the menu on the table.   
  
“Like, a salad, I guess.”

“Fun, fun,” Tanya said, glancing at the dance floor.

The waiter returned, carrying two glasses on a thin, black platter. He set the water down next to Mao Mao, and the cocktail by Tanya.

  
Tucking the platter under his arm, the waiter pulled out a pen and an order card.

  
“Do you need more time?”

  
“I’ll have a salad,” Mao Mao said, looking at the wolf.

“House salad, okay. You want that with dressing?”

“Rabbit food’s good,” Mao Mao said.

“RIght on, right on,” the wolf nodded. “What about you, miss?”

“Hm,” Tanya tapped the table with her paw. “You guys still serve hydra eggs?”

“We’re not allowed to serve those in this city,” the wolf said without looking up.

  
“Is Greg working the kitchen tonight?”

“You know Greg?” he looked up.

“Tell him Keys is asking.”

  
The wolf nodded, scribbling something down.

“Alright, I’ll be back in a minute with your salad, sir.”

Mao Mao nodded.

Clicking the pen and sliding it back into his chest pocket, the wolf departed.

“Greg?” Mao Mao looked at Tanya.

  
“An old friend.”   
  


“Just a friend?”

Tanya smirked. “Why, are you jealous?”

Mao Mao looked away, feeling his cheeks heat up. “No, I’m just making conversation.”

  
“Well, if you  _ must _ know,” Tanya said as she rested her elbows on the table, “yes, we’re just friends. Actually, I think our waiter is the guy he told me he had started seeing last week. He mentioned a cute new guy, and I haven’t seen him around before.”

Mao Mao glanced at the waiter as he entered the kitchen. “Lucky guy.”

“I know, right? Such a cutie.”

Mao Mao sipped at his water, the large ice cubes clinking against his fangs every time he tried to take a drink. Between short periods of eye contact with Tanya he glanced at the dance floor. The music was bothering him less now, and he found himself starting to tap his leg to the rhythm of the songs that played.

“Looks like you’re enjoying yourself,” Tanya said as she rocked her shoulders back and forth.

“The beat’s infectious,” Mao Mao said.

“You wanna dance?”

Mao Mao looked at his dress shirt. It was taut against his body. He felt his stomach with a paw, squishing the flab that had accumulated in the last few weeks.

“I don’t wanna pop a button,” Mao Mao said, feeling embarrassed.

Tanya giggled. “Did you gain some weight?”

  
“I just need to do more ab exercises.” Mao Mao said, crossing his arms.

  
“I thought you were getting a little skinny,” Tanya shrugged, “I like huskier guys.”

Mao Mao felt his face getting hotter. He took an instinctive drink of water, avoiding eye contact. The room felt like it was heating up, and he was pretty sure he felt himself starting to sweat.

“Maybe after we eat,” Mao Mao said, putting his glass down. The ice cubes started to melt, the glass sweating.

“Sounds fair,” Tanya said.

His eyes drifted around the room, taking in the scenery past the dance floor. A couple other patrons were sitting in booths - singles, small groups, and other couples as well. Despite the initial, rough impression he was given, it did seem to be a fun place.

His half-smile faded as he drifted over to the bar on the far wall. He saw two rough-looking individuals - an alligator and a bull - hovering over two female felines. The females were in jackets and skirts, while the harassers wore thick, black boots, along with ripped jeans and leather motorcycle jackets.

He couldn’t make out what they were saying, but based on the body language, he could tell the women weren’t enjoying the attention.

“I’m thinking about getting a refill,” Tanya said, setting down her now-empty glass.

  
“Mm.”

“You wanna try one? It’s really sweet.”

“Mm.”

Tanya lowered her eyes.

“Are you listening to me?”   
  


“Mm.”

“We should go buy that golden aerocycle I was telling you about,” Tanya said, placing her hands on the table, “I bet we could trade in your sword for a good discount.”

  
“Mm-” Mao Mao snapped to attention, looking at Tanya.

  
“Wait, what?”

  
“Aha, you weren’t listening to me!”

Mao Mao nudged his head towards the bar. “I sense trouble.”

“What are you talking about?” Tanya asked, turning towards the bar.

“Oh…” Tanya said, noticing the situation. “Creeps.”

Mao Mao tapped his paw on the table. “I wanna say something.”

“I feel ‘ya,” Tanya said. “Maybe we should.”

Mao Mao pushed his stool back, Tanya following suit.

Mao Mao grabbed his glass of water, drinking the rest of its contents. He tipped his hat back, marching around the edge of the railing. The DJ started to change songs over as he moved, causing the ambient noise to dim.

“C’mon, just lemme buy ‘ya a drink,” the alligator said, hovering on top of the leftmost feline.

  
“I said back off,” she snapped back spinning around in her stool to face him.

“Let’s just go,” her friend said, setting her drink on the table.

“Hey,” the bull said, sitting on the adjacent stool, “My friend’s just tryna be nice. You don’t need to be a bitch about it.”

“Excuse me?” the rightmost feline growled, digging a claw into the Bull’s jacket. “What’d you call me, asshole?”

With a flick of her claw, the feline ripped a large hole in the middle of the Bull’s jacket. The rip was audible from where Mao Mao and Tanya approached from.

The bull thrust a hand forward, grasping the feline’s wrist. She gasped in shock as he leaned over her, baring teeth.

Mao Mao and Tanya looked at one another.   
  
“I got this,” Tanya said, reaching into her dress and pulling out three leaves.

“You’re gonna pay for that,” the bull snarled.   
  
“Let me go!” the feline shouted.

“You should listen to her,” a voice came from behind the bull. He turned around, looking at the tanuki.

  
“This ain’t your business,” he growled. “Unless you’re gonna pay for my jacket.”

“That jacket’s going to be the least of your concerns,” Tanya said with a smirk.

“You threatenin’ me?”

“No,” -a second tanuki connected her shoe to the bull’s face, causing him to stumble onto the bar- “she is.”

“You fuckin’-” the bull released the feline, diving onto the assailing tanuki. He landed on the floor with a thud as she turned into a leaf, Tanya laughing from overhead.

  
The alligator thrust himself from the table, squaring up to Tanya.

“Big mistake, girl.”

“You’re telling me,” Mao Mao growled, thrusting his glass into the alligator’s face. The sound of the shattering glass echoed in the room, followed by the sound of hurried footsteps as the two felines ran away from the scene.

The alligator clambered back onto the bar, clutching the left side of his face. As he removed his hand, he saw fresh red stains on his palm. His cheek stung, and he felt the heat of blood dripping down his face.

“You wanna fuckin’ dance?” the alligator shouted, grabbing a bottle from the counter.

Mao Mao sidestepped next to Tanya, putting his paws up. “I’d love to.”

The DJ put another song on as the alligator charged forwards, holding the neck of the bottle like a club. Mao Mao thrust himself into the air, clearing the alligator’s height as he ran past. As he turned, Mao Mao leaped towards the alligator, connecting his shoe against his chest. He stumbled backwards, couching against the floor as he held his chest in his free hand.

The alligator threw his bottle at Mao Mao, who dodged to the side. As the bottle sailed, the alligator launched himself forward, making a charging tackle at Mao Mao. By the time Mao Mao realized the trap, he was shoulder checked into the bar. He hit his head against the solid wood, collapsing against it.

The bull got up, swinging at the tanuki in front of him. She dodged back, another tanuki running up and kicking him in the chin. The bull fell back to the floor as Mao Mao collided into the bar.

  
“Mao Mao!” both the tanukis yelled at once.

The bull flared his nostrils, taking in a thick smell of perfume from his right. Guessing that it was emanating from the ‘real’ Tanya, he lunged at her, tackling her to the ground. He guessed correctly, pinning her down with a hand on her chest as he reared back a fist.

Tanya put her hands up in a defensive posture, the bull bringing his weight down with his punch. Mao Mao lunged past the alligator he was engaged with, bowling the bull over as he tackled his side. Mao Mao unleashed a flurry of blows against the bull, punching and scratching at his face as he yelled.

“Who do you think you are, trying to hit a woman like that?!”

The bull pushed the hero off of him, causing him to tumble onto the floor. Standing up and cracking his knuckles, the bull stomped on Mao Mao’s side, pinning him to the ground.

“She started it.”

“And I’ll finish it, too,” Tanya seethed, a leaf in her hand materializing into a baseball bat. She swung at the bull’s back leg, causing him to buckle over. Mao Mao rolled out from under him, lunging at his chest and knocking him over.

Leaping from the bull’s chest, Mao Mao careened towards the alligator as he turned to face him. Before he could put his hands up, Mao Mao landed a flying punch on his head, sending him tumbling over the bar.

Reaching into his pocket, the bull pulled out a flip knife. He pressed the safety, and the blade clicked into place.

  
“I’m gonna skin you, and your little boyfriend too,” the bull growled.

Tanya took up a defensive posture, taking a few steps backwards with her bat held in front of her. Mao Mao lurched over, feeling the sting of the blow to his side catching up to him.   
  
“Tanya, look out!” Mao Mao yelled, clutching himself.

The bull walked forwards, swiping at the tanuki with his knife. She dodged, but Mao Mao saw her about to hit the railing.

Thinking fast, Mao Mao ignored the pain in his side for a second, grabbing a stool and chucking it at the bull.

The chair connected with a crunch, breaking against the bull’s back. He lurched forward, wincing from the blunt force. Tanya followed up with a cracking blow to the bull’s face, sending him reeling into the railing.

Panting, Tanya dropped her bat, causing it to turn back into a leaf on the floor. She clutched her chest, trying to recover her stamina.

Mao Mao rose to his feet, having fallen over after he threw the stool. Clutching his side, he stumbled towards Tanya.

“Mao Mao…” Tanya breathed, looking at her friend. His shirt was torn, and his hat was tilted to one side. His whiskers were frazzled and it looked like every step he took pained him.

“Tanya,” Mao Mao strained, closing the distance between them, “are you alright?”   
  


“I’m… I’m fine.” Tanya said, placing a tentative paw on Mao Mao’s shoulder. He winced from the contact, causing Tanya to draw her paw back.   
  
Mao Mao placed his paws on Tanya’s shoulders, trembling a bit as he looked at her. A smile crept up his face, and Tanya started to chuckle.

“You’re pretty fast for being chubby,” Tanya said.   
  
Mao Mao laughed, throwing his head back before drawing in a sharp breath as he crouched forward. Tanya held her partner up by his waist as he fell onto her.

“That was… Not how I expected to spend my evening,” Tanya said as Mao Mao shuddered in pain.

“That was… That was… So fun!” Mao Mao said, laughing again. “Do you get to beat up jerks here all the time?”

“Well,’ Tanya said, smiling at Mao mao, “Usually we just kick ‘em out,” -she moved her hands up his sides, placing them on his shoulders and pulling him forwards- “but it’s a lot more fun this way.”

Mao Mao lowered his paws to Tanya’s sides, drawing her closer. They exchanged flustered looks as their mouths parted. They kissed, moaning as they felt their way along one another’s bodies.

Mao Mao yanked his tie loose, unbuttoning his top button with a claw. Tanya pulled her scarf off with a paw, tucking it into her dress. They pulled apart just long enough to catch their breaths, panting as they connected foreheads.

  
“You- you wanna-”   
  
“Let’s get outta here,” Mao Mao breathed.


	2. Peaches and Musk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're home.

Mao Mao fumbled behind his back for the door handle. He used his right arm to feel for the entrance while his left arm felt up Tanya’s back. The two of them just arrived at their base, having absconded from the scene of their recent brawl. With the stamina of their young, flaming passion, they managed to evade the encroaching police, and even managed to stop for a few quick make-out sessions in back alleys along the way.

With a jiggling of the knob, the door opened just enough for the Hero to kick it the rest of the way open with his back paw. The shadows of the unlit room hid their debauchery as they stumbled inside.

“S-should we get the light?” Mao Mao sputtered out between breaths.

“You can see in the dark, right?” Tanya replied.

  
“Uh, duh,” Mao Mao snorted, “What kind of cat would I be if I couldn’t?”   
  


Tanya spun them around, Mao Mao now facing the interior. “Then you lead the way.”

Mao Mao wasted no time in half-leading half-carrying Tanya through their base, moving towards their bedroom. With great dexterity they avoided furniture and rounded doorways, and Mao Mao even tried to get ahead of himself as he felt along Tanya’s dress for a zipper.

“Hold on, cowboy,” Tanya said, “You’re gonna make me trip over myself.”

“I could just tear it off ‘ya,” Mao Mao breathed, smiling at her.   
  


“If you wanna pay for a new one, be my guest.”

“Alright, you convinced me.”

“What, you’re not really gonna rip my-”

  
“Nope!” Mao Mao shouted, scooping Tanya up into his arms as he ran towards the bedroom. He kicked the ajar entryway open wide, kicking off his shoes.

Tanya kicked her own shoes off, reaching for the bandana she had stuffed in her dress earlier and tossing it at their wardrobe. While maintaining her cradled position with a paw on Mao Mao’s shoulder, she used the other to undo the straps of his suspenders. The metallic clinks of the bonds being undone were followed by the harsh zip of Tanya’s dress being undone to halfway down her back.

The two of them parted just long enough to start undoing themselves. Tanya slipped her dress off, brushing it from her shoulders and onto the floor. Her socks came off next, using her paws to pin them to the floor as she glided them off of her.

Mao Mao used a digit of his paw to undo all the buttons on his shirt down the line, ruffling it as he tore his arms free. As it fell to the floor, he unbuttoned his pants, jumping on the bed and kicking them off onto the floor.

The two of them were in undergarments now - Tanya in a pair of silk panties and Mao Mao in a white t-shirt and duck-patterned boxers. Both of them were frazzled from the fighting, the fleeing, and the anticipated fornicating. Sweat drenched their garments, and Mao Mao was pitching a tent in his underwear.

The two of them stopped for a moment, panting as they cast gazes over one another in the moonlight of the room.

“Silk underwear,” Mao Mao breathed, “it looks nice on you.”

  
Tanya giggled. “Those ducks are cute.”

“You know what else rhymes with duck?” Mao Mao asked, cocking a smile.

Tanya stifled a laugh. “That’s the worst joke you’ve made all night, quit it.”

Mao Mao stretched his arms out, making grasping motions with his paws. “Then come and make me.”

“Hm,” Tanya huffed, striding over to the seared cat. She placed a hand under his chin, leaning into his face. Mao Mao responded with his paws going to Tanya’s sides, tilting his head as he parted his lips and closed his eyes.

With centimeters between them, Tanya brushed her paw from Mao Mao’s chin to his chest, shoving him onto the bed. In the same breath, she hopped on top of him, resting her knees outside of Mao Mao’s as she pushed up between his erection with her groin.

“If we’re making dumb jokes, you want me to liken you to a roll of quarters?” Tanya asked, teasing a paw through the slit of Mao Mao’s undergarments.

“I-I think I’d rather we skip the foreplay,” Mao Mao said, shuddering as Tanya began to work her paw across his length. 

He sat up on the bed, propping himself up by his arms. Tanya freed his cock from its cloth trappings, letting it slap against Mao Mao’s lower stomach as she freed it from her grip. She observed the strings of pre that glistened in minuscule ropes between her digits, then down at the throbbing Hero as new connections formed between his tip and his undershirt.

“We just started, and you’re already making a mess of yourself.” Tanya teased.

“It’s been a messy night.” Mao Mao retorted as he tossed his loosened tie to the side.

Tanya lowered herself on top of the Hero, letting his cock straddle along her silk trappings.

“Good work out there, Hero,” She cooed as she ran a paw along the side of his head, “Very resourceful thinking with the glass.”

Pangs of desire interlaced with squirms of pleasure rippled through Mao Mao’s body. His composure melted under the pleasure mixed with adoration, smothering him much like the tanuki was doing with her body.

  
“I-it was nothing.” Mao Mao said, his voice wavering. “The way you kicked that guy in the chin was... Also resourceful.”

“Didn’t cost me anything.” Tanya muttered as she leaned in close. “But I still appreciate the save with that bar stool.”

With heated determination, Mao Mao felt along the sides of the tanuki’s body as she enveloped him in hers. He dragged his way along her curves, feeling the fullness of her coat. The softness of her body amazed him, but it wasn’t his target. He kept venturing downwards until he found it, and followed up with a swipe of a claw.

The curt tearing of fabric, followed by the sensation of loose fabric on his legs, signalled his success.

The fresh exposure to the cool air of the room sent a chill down Tanya’s spine. The sudden undressing caught her off guard, causing her eyes to go wide for a moment as her smile flashed into shock. She recovered, embracing the fullness of her natural beauty with a redoubled panting. She could feel something fresh awakening within her, something feral and uncharacteristic of her daily persona.

“Mao,” She breathed, “y-you’re more eager than I thought.”

“I’ve always wanted to do that.” Mao Mao chuckled.

They jostled one another, kicking their way onto the bed. They let out grunts and giggles as they flopped around one another, reconvening in a clumsy embrace. Tanya retained the top position, pressing herself against the Hero. They both were at a precipice, feeling their fluids mixing alongside one another. Semen and sweat swirled in lubrication, allowing them to glide along one another. Yet to join together, they teased one another with dripping orifice.

“You sure you wanna do this, Mao?” Tanya asked, her face growing gentle as she hovered over him.

A moment of clarity brushed over the Hero, remembering how their friendship - although he supposed it was more of a relationship now - had developed. They had come a long way from simple bounty hunters. The way this night compared to their initial contact in bed only a couple months ago brought a slight chuckle to him. He’d repressed his desires since the first time they locked paws together, the first of Mao Mao’s many walls he erected around himself.

Tanya had her own chance to reflect on their recent history as she watched Mao Mao’s eyes go foggy, seeming to get lost in thought. The cute, irritable shortstack of a warrior was not her first choice of a work partner, and even further down the list of  _ partners _ , but he did have the most interesting story of them all to unravel. Like a thief, she worked her way into his life and got to know as much as she could about him. They bonded over their upbringings, their achievements, and comforted one another over their failures and regrets. 

Even now she remembered when she cracked open the nut that was Mao Mao’s lack of a tail. She’d never seen him look as devastated as he did when he talked about the betrayal he felt. They weren’t quite as close at that time, but even then they shared a long hug. Their true intentions had begun to eek out since then, through idle flirting and remarks, progressing into physical affection and pecks on cheeks. The first time they kissed, they recoiled and found themselves at a mutual loss for how to continue.

But, as they say, the first time is the hardest.

“Let’s do this.” Mao Mao said, his voice unwavering and full of confidence.

“Take the lead.” Tanya said, her voice low and sultry.

Mao Mao reached his paws downwards, placing one on his shaft.

The other paw began to breach.

  
With a digit, Mao Mao ventured inside of his partner, sliding against her walls. He felt Tanya shuddering above him, her breath hitching as she tried to maintain her gentle composure. He massaged her interior, sneaking a second digit in to begin parting her. The additional digit elicited a staggered gasp from his partner, her paws pressing with renewed fervor on Mao Mao’s shoulders.

“C-c’mon, Mittens.” Tanya breathed, the built-up longing making her voice come out more strained and impatient. “You don’t need to be a gentleman about it.”

The use of his pet name caused Mao Mao’s ears to twitch. In a normal circumstance it’d just get on his nerves. In this scenario, however, it caused confidence to surge within him. Like a challenge, it shot a fresh surge of adrenaline through his body. His paws trembled in anticipation as he gave himself a few quick jerks, wanting to force out as much pre as possible.

“Hah, gentleman.” Mao Mao scoffed, looking up at her with a daring expression.

He strained the two inserted digits, parting her wide. He felt the moisture dripping down his paw, mixing with the head of his cock as it awaited its sheath.

“You’re not sheathing just any sword, Keys,” Mao Mao said, his voice taking on a low, gruff draw, “this is legendary.”

Tanya vibrated above the Hero, her arms shaking as she panted through her open smile.

“T-that so?” She choked out.

“I’ll show you.”

Mao Mao guided himself inside, gripping the base of his shaft as he felt himself brushing by his fingers. By degrees he withdrew his paw, feeling himself sliding deep inside the tanuki. He met a rapid, constricting pressure around the head of his cock as he ventured further.

  
Tanya jerked a paw from Mao Mao’s shoulder, covering her mouth as she let out an airy squeak. Mao Mao gripped her wrist, causing her to look down at him in shock.

“Don’t muffle it,” Mao Mao said, his voice cool and commanding, “I wanna hear this.”

He pulled her paw back, her resistance relenting as he maintained eye contact with her. She looked down at him, her face straining as her eyes misted.

Mao Mao wasted no time in retracting his member with a withdrawing of his hips. With the next shallow breath he thrust himself forward once more, venturing deeper inside. He felt Tanya’s arm twitch once more, but she didn’t cover herself.

“M-Mao!” Tanya yelped.

There it was.

A surging from within, the likes of which he had not felt in ages, drove Mao Mao to penetrate the innermost depths of the tanuki. The prospect of having his name moaned out in the throws of passion was a victory beyond that of any other conceivable feat in his mind. At that moment, nothing else mattered to him. Damn the legends, and forsake the family. All he needed to be complete was to hear Tanya scream his name.

Tanya let out a steady staccato of grunts and gasps, the Hero engaging in vigorous thrusting against her. He worked himself to her innermost, eliciting euphoric blossoms of stimulation within her. The sliding was audible as she felt her inundated interior being stretched and filled. The rocking became more frantic, and Mao Mao’s composure faltered as he picked up the pace.

Tanya held on to Mao Mao for stability as she felt his lower half pushing against her. His ass bounced against the bed, letting out audible squeaks as he rocked her. Tanya found herself uttering a string of swears under her breath, all of her senses save for the overloading nerve endings within her folds fading away.

“M-Mao Mao,” Tanya gasped, her voice growing desperate, “ _ fuck _ -, Mao Mao!” She thrashed above him, being brought to the edge of climax.

Mao Mao’s teeth were barred, a vein in his forehead bulging as he thrust himself to the hilt against his lover. He felt his balls slapping against her, and his ears rang with the rising volume of Tanya’s cries. The sensation drove him mad, leading him towards release.

Before he began to feel the usual twitching that signalled his climax, he could see strings of cum dripping from Tanya’s groin. Tanya threw her head back as she let out a long, squeaking yell. Mao Mao answered with a high-pitched shout of his own.

An overflowing barrage of cum and seminal fluid drenched Mao Mao’s member as he locked himself in his thrust. He jerked his groin upwards in short, rapid successions like he had been struck by electricity, filling Tanya with his legendary seed.

The two of them laid together, locked in their final positions until, by degrees, Mao Mao felt himself begin to relax. His penis softened, making a dull slap against the side of his thigh as it slipped from its sheath. Tanya’s gasps slowed, beginning to catch her breath as Mao Mao started to open his eyes once more.

The two of them looked at one another, the feral, frenzied expressions still half-baked onto their faces. They reached for one another, Mao patting down Tanya’s stray strands of hair while Tanya straightened out the cat’s whiskers. They began to laugh, being swept up in the comedy of their devastated appearances.

“W-what kind of noise was that supposed to be, Tanya?” Mao Mao asked between giggles.

  
“I think you screamed about as high as I did, Mittens.” Tanya giggled back.

Mao Mao pulled Tanya closer to him, letting her rest her head against his shoulder. “You smell… Pretty good, compared to what all just happened.”

“Gee, thanks,” Tanya said, giving him an idle slap against his still-aching side, “I call it ‘musky peaches’.”

Mao Mao winced at the blow, but kept up his smile. “You think they sell candles for that?”

“First off, no,” Tanya started, “And secondly, did you really liken your dick to a legendary sword?”

Despite not being looked at, he felt his face redden. “Well, it just… Sounded hot, like, in the moment, y’know? Besides, why’d you call me ‘cowboy’ earlier?”

“Just trying out some new nicknames,” Tanya breathed, “but I think Mittens is a keeper.”

“You know every time I hear you call me that, I’m just going to think about how I got you to scream my name, right?” Mao Mao chuckled, still full of confidence.

  
“All the better to tease you with.” Tanya pulled her head up, winking at him.

Mao Mao shuddered, feeling a fresh, uncomfortable feeling. His boxers were ruined, the entire front end stained from their escapades. The cooling fluids sent chills running through him.

  
“Man, I really liked this pair.” Mao Mao grumbled, moving a paw to peel them off of him.

  
“Consider it revenge, that was my favorite pair you ripped off of me.”

  
Mao Mao let out another chuckle. “Still so worth it.”

  
Tanya rolled off of Mao Mao, lying down on her side and facing him. Mao Mao forced himself to roll onto his side, gripping his injured side with a tender paw.

“You should get that checked out.” Tanya said, her smile hiding a slight, underlying concern.

  
Mao Mao sucked in his breath through his barred teeth. “Nah, it’s fine. I didn’t even feel it until a second ago. It’s just sore is all.”

Tanya reached a paw out, cradling his side. “Sleep it off?”

“That sounds like an excellent plan.” Mao Mao drew closer.

“We should really do this more often.” Tanya said with a wink.

“I could get used to this, yeah…” Mao Mao trailed, the two of them locking legs over one another’s.

As waves of exhaustion begin to flow over them, they resorted to wrapping their arms around one another in a lazy hug, drawing their heads together as their heavy eyelids fluttered shut. The scent of Tanya’s body, along with the cool gusting of the late night air, carried Mao Mao into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a journey this was. I was intimidated to start on this, but if anything this only deepened my love of writing for these two. I'm tentatively proud of this chapter, and I hope I put it together in a way that doesn't sound... Strange. Nothing but unbridled love and comfort here, and it was certainly a pleasant way to spend the day. Comments and criticism are welcome, and thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This was spectacularly fun to write. I love writing action scenes, and mixing it with some TanyaMao makes it even better. This chapter wasn't explicit, but you can see where it's going next chapter.
> 
> I kinda surprised myself by how I blitzed through this. I probably missed something during the grammar check so if you find any issues, I will be very grateful to know. Criticism/Comments are welcome!


End file.
